Project:Chat/Logs/12 June 2018
00:26:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 01:10:06 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 01:10:12 G 01:10:16 despacito 5 01:10:46 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 01:11:17 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 01:11:19 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 01:50:00 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 01:50:03 bb 01:50:05 bvg 06:48:38 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 06:48:48 Hey Ozun. 06:49:02 Can we talk? 06:49:10 Great. 06:49:29 Do you ever have the feeling where you feel like nothing matters? 06:49:56 Like if you had the choice of wether to let humanity live or die, you’d choose door two? 06:50:08 Not because you hate them... but... 06:50:26 Because it’s inevitable. 06:50:49 Reality fades. It ends. No matter what religion, 06:50:56 no matter what science. 06:51:01 It all dies. 06:51:03 and. 06:51:07 it doesn’t. 06:51:10 stop. 06:51:42 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 07:06:39 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" O 09:04:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:04:51 its funny how man y names i had for my cat before Maw 09:05:26 Oreo, Capitan Testicles, Nike, etc 09:23:06 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 09:23:23 My entire wiki got trashed again. 09:23:46 same 09:23:50 mine are gone 09:24:55 It took a while, but I reverted all the edits. 09:25:57 I swear it’s probably the same guy. On a different computer. 09:26:05 I IP banned him the first time. 09:27:13 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 09:28:02 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 09:28:32 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 10:06:24 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:13:00 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 10:13:41 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 10:21:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:21:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:27:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:27:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:09:24 use this at my funeral 11:09:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNGG_FmfIaI 11:09:29 dam gud song 11:09:33 miss win 7 and XP 11:13:28 a thing i should mention 11:14:16 the true death of win xp is 31/12/9999 23:59:59 11:14:18 it's last second 11:14:26 at Y10k xp breaks 11:14:28 always does 11:14:30 try it on a vm 11:15:33 Which one of the XP outlayers the most? 11:15:57 The normal edition or the Enterpriese version? 11:16:23 honestly all win xp's and win 7's are equally good 11:17:23 similar to me 11:17:28 except vist 11:17:30 vista* 11:17:40 like the black sheep along with win 8, 8.1 and 10 11:18:16 One crashes alot, one is a fucking tablet, one could've fucking been named 9 and the other is bloatware 11:25:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i doubt anyone's gonna keep windows xp till year 10k 11:27:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also im pretty sure it breaks because the date isnt made to hold 5 numbers 11:38:51 not just the date 11:38:59 whole system hyper-laggy 11:43:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats just regular windows xp 11:43:56 Have you been demoted from being a Cummander, Teamerz? 11:44:03 lmao 11:46:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hm? 11:46:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah 11:46:26 have you realized what you have done 11:46:27 both 11:46:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i thought about ranking up tho 11:46:41 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:46:45 I don't think so? What happened? 11:46:50 *so. 11:46:55 read what you said 11:47:06 you do realise what teamerz's rank means 11:47:13 Indeed. 11:47:31 I knowingly wrote it, his former name was that. 11:47:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 11:47:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its the rank above faptain 11:47:52 There. 11:48:00 faptain reminds me of 9gag 11:48:00 for 11:48:01 I didn't need to explain. 11:48:04 reeeaasooonns.... 11:48:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the reason im called teamerz here tho is so the bridge says teamerz 11:48:41 Messed up places. I still do not understand why people get enjoyment from such absurd things at all. 11:48:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" agreed 11:49:15 yeah 11:49:17 mee too... 11:49:35 absolutely not one of them 11:49:42 toootally 11:50:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" then again my friend and I wanted to make a meme rpg 11:50:13 CAN I 11:50:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" can u wat 11:50:36 "make a meme rpg" 11:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dunno 11:50:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" can u 11:51:45 Deletofass, anyone? 11:51:48 c="lime">be me 11:51:48 c="lime">some chad fucker picks me up and undresses me 11:51:48 c="lime">aims my ass at some building 11:51:48 c="lime"> - 11:51:51 DELETOFASS 11:51:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dunno what that is 11:52:03 was gonna make a greentext about being a rifle 11:52:04 teamz 11:52:06 its your heaven 11:52:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what 11:52:24 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11!1 11:52:26 The very "lightful" meme that was created by yours falsely, Tudor. 11:53:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah there isnt enough explicit content for that to be my heaven 11:53:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" anywae 11:53:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" imma go 11:53:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cya 11:53:36 Bye. 11:55:11 well 11:56:32 hmm 11:56:34 explicit content 11:56:35 memes 11:56:39 i get it 11:56:51 the "worst site" known to man 11:56:53 9gag's bro 11:56:57 4chan's cousin 11:57:03 8chan's son 11:57:34 the horror 11:57:39 the doubleness 12:59:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:59:39 imagine 12:59:44 a knife so sharp 12:59:47 if you dropped it 12:59:53 it'd go down through concrete 12:59:54 like 13:00:02 atomic level sharp 13:00:10 like 13:00:17 goes through the bonds 13:27:50 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:25:17 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" War bonds 14:38:38 It's just a ligtning bolt. 14:38:46 No need for a knife. 14:39:23 You can even smash the bonds like Carbon-Carbon and Nitrogen-Nitrogen atoms. 15:08:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:09:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:09:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:41:58 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hello 18:01:20 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 3 18:01:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 2 18:01:25 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 1 18:01:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Astra" h 18:01:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Send it I dare you 18:01:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" See what happens 18:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" You want it 18:02:25 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 18:02:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:06:01 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Testing\ 18:06:18 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:06:22 Testing 18:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" 1 2 3 18:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" don't send emoji messages from Discord until Ozun's Bridge has been fixed 18:13:20 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Emoji is only one-way compatible 18:13:32 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:13:41 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It works from DW chat but from Discord, it will crash 18:18:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so what happens if 18:18:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u write an emoji in dw chat 18:18:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" does it just copy the text 18:19:11 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 18:19:14 :b: 18:19:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 18:19:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" neat 18:25:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Test 18:43:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 20:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Haha 20:48:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:04:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 21:04:35 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Did u use falcon 21:04:40 not yet 22:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not yeet 2018 06 12